


The Alpha and the Omega

by storiesfromagreendreamer



Series: Return of the Messiah [1]
Category: Messiah (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bible, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Messiah, Messiah | Messiahs, Miracle, Quran - Freeform, Skepticism, Torah, Tripitaka - Freeform, Vedas, illusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromagreendreamer/pseuds/storiesfromagreendreamer
Summary: Netflix cancelled Messiah season 2. It caused a shockwave among fans who desperately wanted the show to continue it's amazing journey through faith and skepticism. Until there is going to be a season 2, public domain fanfiction world can assume the responsibility to quench the thirst meanwhile. The stories here are not meant for any commercial objective, and do not intend any violation of copyright or intellectual property of the channel and the showrunners and authors, but rather are reflections of pure fan imagination. These are no way meant to replace or supersede any existing canon writing. These fan speculations will maintain full respect to the original authors, channel, characters and the original tones of storytelling. The story is set in an alternate universe, which is similar to ours. There IS came back in 2019, POTUS is John Young, Golan Heights, the borderline between Israel and Syria is desert land instead of the lush greenery of our world. Religions and religious personalities of that universe, no matter how similar to our world, do not represent or refer our religions or personalities. The story starts after Messiah S1 ending. Crash survivors Payam, Aviram and Yacob change their course towards the Vatican.
Relationships: Eliana/Agent Rhymer, Eva Geller/Aviram Dahan, Felix Iguero/Anna Iguero, Jibril Hassan/Rebecca Iguero, Jonah Hardwick/Staci Hardwick, Keon/Sanjana Mirza, Mika/Ido, Will Mathers/Sean
Series: Return of the Messiah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Alpha and the Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Netflix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netflix/gifts), [Annick Gribling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annick+Gribling).
  * Inspired by [Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/573253) by Michael Petroni. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payam, Aviram and Yacob cross the Mediterranean in a refugee boat. Jonah calls in doctors to perform CPR on Raeah. Eva leaves for Israel. Jibril stands in front of a new life, so does Rebeccah. President John Young takes a bold decision for freeing up funds to save his countrymen.

****

**The Return of the Messiah**

**Season 1: The Alpha and the Omega**

**Episode 1: Pestilence**

  
  
A refugee boat floats near the coastal region of the Mediterranean sea. It is dawn. Payam stares at remote horizon, with his companions Aviram and Yacob following him. A little baby in a refugee family cries out loud suddenly, breaking the silence of the dawn. The boatman shouts at the baby and the family harshly.

Boatman: (in arabic) "Silence. You idiots, hush her. We are near Italian coastline."

The mother tries desperately to silence her daughter, by covering her mouth with a napkin, the baby's crying gets more intense. Payam stands up, and walks towards the baby amid refugees sitting. The boatman hisses at him.

Boatman: "Hey you, what do you think you are doing? Don't walk, the boat is loaded." 

Payam does not pay heed. Aviram glares at the boatman. There is something in his cold stare that silences the boatman. One of the refugees in boredom, tries to tune in his radio, but instead of local frequencies he catches up a long distance one, broadcasting some news channel in English language.   
  
"Scientists have named this disease COVID-19. Crossing the border of China, it reached Asia and Europe, Sub-saharan Africa and the Americas."   
  
Payam walks to the baby and sits close to her. The baby seems to have breathing difficulties. Payam looks at her, and smiles. The baby's eyes smile back, her breathing difficulty seems to get reduced a bit for now at least.   
  
"Apparently, the virus impacts older generation more than young people." The voice in the radio keeps on explaining. "It is explained by yet to mature immune system of children that attacks any foreign body regardless of DNA imprint. Mortality and morbidity rate in children are much lower and survival rates are much higher. From an epidemiological point of view, this disease is surpassing..."   
  
Payam stares into the water, and his reflection in it, and the baby stares at him. 

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Jonah stares at his daughter's lifeless body.   
  
"When? How?"   
  
"Just now" sobbing Staci replies.   
  
"Have you called them yet?"   
  
"No."   
  
A frantic Jonah rings the bell, and runs to find doctors and nurses, who soon enter. They begin a resuscitation attempt, with CPR and resuscitation equipment.   
  


  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Payam sees his reflection in water, and then looks back to the baby, smiling.  
  
  
Raeah begins to breathe again. A praying Staci bursts into tears. Jonah smiles for the first time. A spooky supernatural music plays, and title scene is displayed with episode name   
  


  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Eva checks her packing while Zelman comes in.   
  
"Eva."   
  
"Dad", Eva looks up. "I forgot to tell you. I am leaving for Israel. I will be back soon."   
  
Zelman keeps looking at his daughter.   
  
"You will find everything in the Fridge I kept for next few days. There are a Foggy Bottom card and menu here on my desk. You can order them whatever you like, they'll deliver home." Eva looks again at him, "What's it, dad?"   
  
"Eva, that news in the TV, about that Messiah guy. It's a cover-up. You, you know what I mean?"   
  
"Yes, dad." Eva tries to make a straight face.   
  
'Did they kill him?"   
  
Eva moves her head in affirmation. "There's nothing in our jurisdiction that we can do about it, dad. It's handed down from high ranks in the Government." Eva tries to explain. "Besides, I have things to take care of in Israel."   
  
"No, Eva." Zelman shakes his head vigorously. "That is not how I lived it up at my job. There is something wrong. I, I can feel it. If you need, I can help you in this."   
  
"The only way you can help, dad" Eva lifts her bag, "is to take care of yourself here until I return. And don't worry so much. He was no Messiah. and he exists no more."   
  
Eva goes out. Zelman stares at her departure, then looks away in denial.   
  


  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Mika moves her head in denial. She can't take it, she looks at Ellie, who was playing around the corner with Ido. Both of them turn around and notice her change of expression.   
  
"Mom?" Ellie calls out in Hebrew. Something terribly wrong happened - Ido understands that. He runs to Mika, and holds her. Mika drops the phone, and bursts into tears. 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
A woman bursts into tears as a deadbody gets moved out of the hospital. Jibril tries to recall if he had seen his mother break down like that before. Probably not. She was a very strong, caring and compassionate woman. Jibril feels like he should walk to the woman, touch her hand, console her with Al-Masih's words. Apparently, that would not be possible. People here won't take that easy. Neither him touching a woman, nor the slightest mention of Al-Masih, so instead Jibril sits on his bed, and moves his head to watch the guy beside him on life support. It seems his condition is improving from the time when he touched his hand comforting him after the accident.   
  
Is the man he used to call Imam a fraud? It is hard for Jibril to believe that, he has listened to Al-Masih's brother, but that did not sound like a solid conviction against Al-Masih to him. Jibril watches the guy beside him, thinking about Al-Masih. The guy seems to be opening his eyes. How he wished Samer also survived like him. Jibril gestures a nurse to him, while a group of suited people enters the hospital ward, accompanied by a doctor.   
  
'This is him, Jibril Hassan" says the doctor.   
  
Jibril does not know English, he stares at them. A western woman, who nodded at the doctor, smiles at him. With her is an Arab gentleman, and two security guards.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hassan. This is Kayla Mueller from Human Rights Watch. We would like to have the honor to meet you, and take custody of your protection from now on, if you agree." The woman says, and the Arab gentleman translates it to Jibril.   
  
Jibril looks at them undecided, and then looks back at the man beside him, who is now staring at him. Should he leave them, and go with these people now?   
  
"Not just me." Jibril replies in Arabic, "All of them here needs protection". The Arab gentleman translates back. The woman smiles again, and looks at Jibril more deeply.   
  
"I see, you are a true humanitarian. We have heard the same about you." The woman says in English. "Yes, all of them need protection. But you are different. You are a special person who needs it the most. That is why we have come to take you to our headquarters, at New York". 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Edmund tries to comfort his daughter. Rebecca has never seen her mother break down like that. She feels a little uneasy.   
  
"You can stay here at my place, and live with me until things get settled. Does Felix have a plan?"   
  
"I don't know what he is doing any more" Anna sobs, "He burnt down the church."   
  
"Will he get coverage?"   
  
"He said he will not ask for insurance."   
  
Edmund moves his head in disbelief. Rebecca gets up and puts on her jacket. Anna looks at her daughter.   
  
"Where are you going?" Anna gets scared at seeing her daughter getting ready. It is obvious she has suffered so much unexpected changes that every little single hint of change scares her off now.   
  
"To look for a job here, mom" to her surprise, she replies. "From now on, I need to take care of myself, and of you". Rebecca goes out of the hotel room, slamming the door. 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Lost my job at Algeria while working in a Chinese construction firm, it got closed for the disease, there is none in family to support my parents. If they don't deliver us, my family is doomed."   
  
"They better do. I sold my lands and mortgaged my wife's gold to pay them."   
  
Aviram listened to the refugees discussing in Arabic. The traffickers have put them in a shabby little room after they reached Italy. Forty-nine people in one single room. Men, women and children. One of the traffickers guarded the gate with a light machine gun. Beside Avi, Yacob is sitting wrapped on one side, and Payam is sitting indifferent as always, staring at nowhere. 

"What next?" He asked Payam.   
  
"Who knows what's next?" 

"I thought you know."   
  
"I don't" Payam answered, but Avi kept staring at him, so he spoke again. "I get to know only what God wants me to know, and only when He wants me to know." 

"What kind of God will hide the future from his messenger?"   
  
"The same one who brought you back" 

Avi sighs. His and Yacob's resurrections are something that he yet could not explain. And his vision when the plane collapsed. Instead of mocking, he started following Payam, to understand him properly. But the more he observes him, the more he seems puzzling. 

"Does He know the future? Does he have it fixed?"   
  
"Yes, nothing will happen except for what God has ordained."   
  
"If He fixed the future, then what's the point of choice? What's the point of sin?" Aviram goes back to the eternal puzzle.   
  
A bored child was drawing letters and simple sums on the wall. Payam looked at that and smiled. "What is this world?"   
  
"A planet." Yacob answered, who was listening. "In the universe."   
  
"And what is the universe?" Payam asked, staring at the child's drawing.   
  
"It is physics." Yacob kept on replying, intent on reaching an answer. "Electrons, Protons, Neutrons, Particles."   
  
"And what is physics?" Payam smiled, now looking at Yacob   
  
Yacob seemed to grasp at straw, trying to find an answer. He also looked at the wall, at the child drawing sums, then suddenly answered, "It's all math."   
  
"And all math have very specific number of solutions. You have the choice to rearrange the digits, write them as letters, multiply on both sides, divide on both sides, and regardless the equations will have the same solutions."   
  


Yacob now seems to realize. He goes ecstatic in the enlightenment, smiling at Payam and Avi. Avi feels a little irritated, but cannot refute that and fall into deep thoughts.   
  
The door opens, two of the trafficker agents come in, with guns worn in their belts. They instruct the women and girls to come with them. The girls deny and protest in fear. The men in the room get furious, but doorkeeper puts his hand on the trigger of his machine gun.   
  
"And you say, we are the numbers, the digits, the letters of that math?" Yacob asks.   
  
"The Alpha and the Omega, as you chose to write them" Payam looks at him. "And God knows what is revealed, and what is hidden.". Avi looks at Payam now too, and Payam stares down at Yacob's shoes. They both take the hint, and smoothly and silently take out the guns hidden in from their shoes. A sound of sirens of police cars from afar seem to alert the traffickers suddenly, and the people in the room gets more agitated.   
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So that's the numbers?" the President looks at the report.   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
"Does anybody else know about this report yet?"   
  
"No, Sir, as you ordered."   
  
"In summary, you said that there are risks of Russian military aggression on Lithuania and Latvia if we withdraw the troops. What will be the chance of military aggression on US lands?"   
  
"Pardon me, Sir? You mean, on our soil?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"There is none, Sir. In fact, once the troops are decommissioned from there and brought back, it will help enhance homeland security."   
  
"And where are the cost savings?"   
  


"It is in the addendum, Sir."   
  
  
The President looks at the figures. Then looks up at the Television. News feature shows the outbreak of Coronavirus across the world. It is now spreading in US.   
  
"Thank you for the report." the President nods with a slight smile. "You can go now."   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
  
The President picks up the phone. He has fixed up his mind. "Get me Cameron. Immediately. I have to discuss an emergency."   
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"In case of any emergency, the exit doors will open..." the air hostess acts out the instructions as Eva prepares to switch off her laptop and cellphone.   
  
There is still no news from Qamar himself, but there is a report about him being treated at a hospital in Jerusalem, now free of life risk. Eva wonders how much information about Jibril he could capture before the incident.   
  
"How is your father now ma'am? Is he alright?"

Eva smiles at the air hostess. A known face, but slightly distorted voice. "Yes, he is. Thanks. How are you?"   
  
"I am fine. Thank you. Well, not that fine, I wanted to call off today but at the last moment it was not possible." The air hostess smiles back, trying to clear the frog in her throat that perhaps is ailing her, and then moves forward.   
  
Eva stares at her walking away. The plane is on the verge of takeoff. The pilot instructs the cabin crew to get back into their position. But the air hostess instead reaches for the toilet, opens the door, and sneezes inside.   
  
Eva looks away through the window. The world is full of coincidences. The same air hostess who helped her father with the wheel chair is with her as well. Eva tries to find connections in her ever-detective mind, looking at a billboard in the airport showing coronavirus alerts about risks on elderly people, as the plane takes off.   
  
Suddenly she feels the urge of calling her father, brings out her phone, but the equipment switch-off signal is still blinking.  
  


(End of episode)


End file.
